


We fit perfectly

by Zoya113



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, F/M, Violence, and oh boy it’s sad tho, i wrote this in 20 minutes, not sure if I have a happy tag for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya113/pseuds/Zoya113
Summary: Paul and Emma are infected by the hive but god they’re going to try and fight it





	We fit perfectly

She went down kicking and screaming the whole way. The girl was small but not weak, she threw Ted off with little struggle and swung a fist directly into my eyes, sending me stumbling one way. I didn’t let go of her wrist and dragged her down with me. Before I could come back to my senses she raced back to her feet, bolting for the door.   
The professor grabbed her around the waist, pulling her back around.   
We all moved in a beautiful dance, sliding one way to block an exit or circling her with perfectly timed steps.   
She fought for so long, she would be such an incredible addition to the hive, that girl.   
We continued the circle, arms linked to block any escape.   
The girl spun around in the centre of our circle, looking for any way out. She almost turned in time with us.   
She would submit easily.   
We were singing a song, so joyful and proud and louder than any scream she could muster up.   
Then she caught my eyes.   
For only a second I couldn’t hear our song. For only a second I stumbled, I missed a step. For only a second -Emma-  
And then a blast of musical goodness. Everything else faded and it was me and I was us and we were the Hive.   
But my one misstep was enough to weaken us. When I faltered, so did Bill, and so did Mr. Davidson, and then the man after him and after him and after him.   
We dropped our linked arms, the beat faltered in my head as I tried to remember what had caused us to ruin our dance.   
The girl took her chance to dive for the door but crashed straight into Nora’s waiting arms.   
Nora returned to the circle, binding the girl’s hands behind her back.   
We had no need for words or lyrics, she presented the girl to me and Ted and Bill took a tighter grip of her wrists again.  
“Paul, Paul please-“ She stammered, digging her heels into the hospital’s tiles pointlessly.   
Ted and Bill pushed her forward into my arms.   
I had no memory of this girl but she fit perfectly against my body. I do not know why the Hive had chosen me to help her, to bring her into our unity, our family. But most of all, I didn’t know why she would refuse.   
“Don’t be scared, Emma,” we all chorused. I did not know this girls name but it slipped off my tongue so easily.   
The eyes of the hive look to me, awaiting her conversion.  
The girl began to scream, trying to fight Bill and Ted off her.   
“Emma,” I say the girls name.   
“Paul! Please! If there’s any of you in there!” She tears one hand back from Ted and in retaliation her grabs it again, twisting it behind her back and pushing her to her knees.   
I did not understand her fear.   
I knelt down in front of her and once more we lock eyes and something spikes in my heart. It’s a low note. An involuntary sound comes from my mouth that does not match the tune of our happy song. It sounds much sadder, more frightened.   
“Paul!” She tries again. She’s still fighting.   
“Join us, Emma,” I ran my fingers across the smooth skin on her face, cupping her chin to make her look up at me.   
Ted and Bill take two steps back, falling in line with the rest of the Hive.   
I bring my lips closer to hers and she wrenches her jaw shut but she does not try to run again.   
Now the girl is tired, her bandaged leg has gone limp and she can barely raise herself from the ground.   
My fingertips leave blue stains on her cheeks.   
“It doesn’t hurt,” I inform her, placing my fingers on the back of her jawbone. “Open up,” I try to encourage her. “It’s inevitable.”  
I feel her skin run cold.   
Her jaw is set shut, she won’t open.   
We all know what has to be done.  
She figures it out at the same time as us and her eyes fly open, she looks like she’s about to rub.   
The rhythm in my head spikes with a sense of urgency but I cannot meet the Hive’s demands.   
“Emma!” Those are my words. Those are mine they are not the Hives’. I’m not part of them I’m not one of them I need to leave with her it’s not inevitable and- I don’t remember what I’m thinking.   
There’s a sickening crack.   
Ted is knelt besides the girl as well, his hands tight around her now open jaw.   
The rhythm inside of me is not the same as the rhythm inside of everyone else now. It’s a sadder tune, and I can’t find the words to the song everyone else is singing.   
Ted cradles the girl’s body and hands her to me.   
“Now,” they harmonise.   
I look down at her peach lips. Seeing the way her jaw hangs the wrong way pulls off-notes from my throat.   
She isn’t awake anymore.  
I tilt her head upwards, bringing my mouth in close to her crooked jaw.   
I close the distance with a kiss. Blue happiness and joy slides down her throat and I can feel her body tense like a puppet being strung up.   
I set her to her feet. Neither her leg nor her jaw seems to have any sort of affect on her perfect, perfect dance or voice.   
Emma is just like us. Our hands intertwine. We are both happy now. 

————————————————-

We patrol the streets in perfect synch.   
The tune we hum is like the witty back and forth only two close friends could share.   
We share everything through our songs, and we want to share with everyone else.  
Why I ever resisted I have no clue. I’m so much happier, every day is like a dream come true.   
What I have, what we have, is nothing compared to Jane’s successes.   
Jane would be so proud of me. She would be so happy for my happiness, if only she could feel what I feel.   
Jane wouldn’t be happy for this, idiot.  
The thought is like playing the wrong chord.   
I miss a step to our dance but Paul quickly fixes his dance unfalteringly to match mine.   
We smile at each other, we need no words.  
You aren’t happy.  
This isn’t what you wanted.  
This isn’t what Paul wanted.  
Emma, wake up!   
The thoughts come one after the other like someone knocking on a door, desperately trying to get in.   
Our dance halts entirely, and my jaw begins to ache.   
I don’t hear a single note.   
Pauls wearing that stupid, thoughtless smile. He’s waiting for me to dance again, he’s tapping his foot and his hand slides down my side to my waist.   
Then the music floods back in, my heartbeat slows down. Without thinking my hand places itself on his shoulder and our feet move in perfect time to a waltz that’s only for us. We fit perfectly.  
There’s no feeling behind it.  
You’re just being told what to do.  
We spin across the empty streets, thoughts disregarded, fingers tight around each other’s hands.   
Step, one, two, step, one, two, slide and spin. I have never felt pain during a song, but now one of my legs isn’t keeping up.  
He dips me and I look up into his blue eyes.   
They’re surprisingly wide like he’s frightened.   
I try to sing him a line to calm his nerves but they come out off-tune and I don’t know where the words are going.   
He looks into my eyes, his jaw drops open.   
“Emma?” He asks.   
No words run through my brain. I’m waiting for the Hive to feed me the lines but nothing comes.   
“Paul?” I say back, and they’re my choice of words. I butcher the name badly. I don’t know why my jaw hurts like this.   
Paul pulls me out of the dip, back to my feet, I collapse immediately.   
I don’t scream at the sudden pain coursing through my body.   
Paul sits down on the road next to me.   
“Emma?” He says again.  
“I’m just fucking- blah blah blah, oh my god-“ I’m spitting out any words I can despite the pain each letter causes me. There’s nothing from the Hive these are my own choices. I can say what I want.   
I swing one of my arms out in a jerky, untimed matter.   
I moved it myself. My body is mine and not the Hives’.   
I’m not singing, I’m not dancing, I’m just Emma.   
And Paul- Paul is just Paul. “Paul!?” It doesn’t come out very loud. I can’t pronounce the ‘P’ properly without my face setting on fire. My jaw hurts so fucking much.  
“Emma,” that’s all we can say, back and forth for what seemed like hours.   
“Are you you?” He asks.  
“I’m me! Are you you?”   
Paul nods wordlessly. “Oh my god,” he murmurs. “Emma!” He swallows me in a hug.   
We stay like that, he rocks me back and forth and I hold on even tighter. I’ll never let him go ever again. We’ll get out of here together, I’m not sure where we’ll go but we’ll make it if we’re together and-!   
There’s that knocking in my head again. Except I’m here in my own mind. So what’s knocking?  
Then the rocking stops, and the pain stops and I don’t remember what either of us are doing.  
Paul leans across my shoulder, opens his mouth and sings. “Emma, I’m sorry. You lost.”


End file.
